


OUT ON A LIMB

by lila_luscious1



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: 'Its...TOO MESSY', 'You're THE SAFEST PLACE that I have', F/F, F/M, I Love You, Love Confessions, M/M, Safe Haven, abuse of narcotics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23171740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: THERE WILL BE SEX AND SMUT IN THIS FICThe story begins in Born To Run, though elements from previousepisodes 'bleed' into the fic ,which is set in AU
Relationships: Amelia Shepherd/Atticus Lincoln, Andrea "Andy" Herrera/Jack Gibson (2x hook-up), Andrea "Andy" Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca, Travis Montgomery/Emmett Dixon (?), Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 37
Kudos: 44





	1. CHANGES

**Author's Note:**

  * For [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [BAUProfiler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAUProfiler/gifts), [lovevicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevicley/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAWT SEX (CARINA AND MAYA, ANDY AND ROBERT)
> 
> Episode 8 BORN TO RUN (Season 3)
> 
> Sullivan realizes he needs help and seeks out Amelia Shepherd at Grey Sloan
> 
> Maya, after making love with Carina, breaks down in front of her, overwhelmed by guilt  
> and the enormity of her new position
> 
> At Joe's, Poor Jack is turned away by both Eva Vasquez, and current bed partner Andy.
> 
> Andy puts an end to her FWB arrangement with Jack, then rushes to Sullivan's house, and into his arms
> 
> (Andy also gets insights from her Uncle Larson Herrera, which helps her in deciding next steps)

Neurologist Amelia Shepherd completes her perusal of Robert Sullivan’s medical chart,  
then closes the folder and looks up the model-handsome battalion Chief. “So…talk to me.” she says.

“The pain is really taking over my life. I can’t make it through the morning without…something.”

“You’re starting to exhibit the mindset and activities of an addict, Robert. You came her for my help  
, and I’m going to help you. But YOU have to want it.”

“ADDICT? Nah…My visit is because the PAIN that I have. I was hoping you could help me treat my pain  
before it becomes a problem.”

“Ha! BECOMES a problem?? You are using drugs just to get through the morning. You are stealing. You  
OD’d. I’ve been where you are Robert. I’ve done those things, and more."

Robert states, more firmly: “I’m not an addict.”

“No? Then you are an Academy Award-caliber actor. You want my help? LET ME HELP YOU. There is a meeting  
in an hour.”

“Oh, 12 steps, huh? Yeah, I got to get back to work.”

“Unless you address this NOW, there won’t be a job…or an ANDY HERRERA SULLIVAN.”

THIS jars Sully. Losing either is a death warrant. He asks “How did you know about….”

She assures him that she believes that she, Meredith, and one or two others are aware of what had  
transpired between he and his subordinate.

“Robert…PLEASE, PLEASE hear me: Take a sick morning, because you’re sick Robert, because you almost  
died, and because you do not want to live the way you are living. Because you went from one problem -- pain --  
to two problems -- pain and drugs -- to three problems -- pains and drugs and lies. And this road is long, and it is terrible,  
and it ends with the people that you love hurt and YOU dead. And you are the only person who can stop that from happening."

++++++++++++++++++++++

Andy, Jack, New Guy, and Travis drink beers at Joe’s; to Emmett’s (NG'S) shock, the other three trade  
quips about ‘rutabagas’-accident victims in a vegetative state. "That can’t be funny to y’all…people DIED,  
Man!” he cries.

“They leave that part OUT at the Academy, Rook. You LOSE MORE than you WIN. 10 times outta 10-you   
do everything thing right, I mean close to flawless…you still LOSE, Because we arrived two minutes too late, or   
whatever,” Jack offers as clarification.

“People DIE, rook. They do it every day, and they do it in front of us, a lot of the times,” Andy says.

“Sooo…you just DRINK at 9 in the morning?”

"Mm-hmm. You drink a little and you make inappropriate jokes with your friends. then you go home, get some sleep,  
or whatever. Next shift you go back to work and do everything right again, and you have a better day-YOU HOPE.  
. Andy gets up and walks in the direction of the restrooms.

Travis adds "The inappropriate jokes are just so that we have a way to mitigate the horror, in our minds...so  
that death doesn't COMPLETELY win."

Emmett won’t let it go. “And what if you don’t always do the right thing? What if you screw it up?”

Jack, though, IS finished: Bumping the young man's shoulder, he says “Pretty much the same thing.”

Swallowing the last of his beer, he spots EVA VASQUEZ, who struts up to the bar, and engages the  
barkeep…is that a GUY with her?! Rigo in ICU, and she’s catting around. When the couple find an empty table,  
Jack walks over. He figures that she’ll ditch GOOFY, and slip out to the parking lot…there might even be a  
‘two-fer’ in Ol’ Jack’s immediate future…Their brief encounter is all levels of FUCKED UP; she starts with  
the accusation that HE is the reason that her husband is in intensive care…she ends with her ‘burning’ him  
with a final taunt: ‘Walk away, Little Boy’…

Well, at least he can end the night with his sexy Latina FWB…he heads to the restrooms, where Andy had  
gone a few minutes before. “Wanna get outta here, blow off some steam?”, he suggests. (What he means is  
LET’S FUCK)...

Andy’s smile is gentle, she lowers her head, and seems to make a decision. “Let’s NOT…this, with us…it’s  
only gonna get messy, and I don’t want it to end our friendship-which I value very much…THANK YOU,  
you did help me, and I hoped that I helped you…"

Well DAMN…he didn’t expect to get shot down, not for the second time in a row: That’s a first. …She  
leans close, gives him a kiss on the cheek. Whispers: be good? Typical Jack, he responds: Not a chance.

That quickly, he’s back in the ‘FRIEND ZONE’

++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Carina DeLuca had certainly done her part to divert Maya Bishop’s mind from the incredible carnage she  
witnessed at the accident scene: they BOTH need diversion (Carina worked on two of the accident victims-  
the damage an auto at even moderate speed can inflict on a human body is mind-numbing…the fact that  
most had even survived until the PRT and First Responders arrived is sincerely incredible.

The comely Italian moves behind the quivering blonde, untying her legs and spreading them apart.  
She parts the cheeks of Bishop’s ass, licks the crinkled brown skin of her anus, lubricating it liberally with her  
saliva. Her partner’s gasps and breathy encouragement spurs Carina’s efforts; her gentle, slow licks gradually  
pick up speed and intensity; the Station 19 Captain is turned-on that she breaks explosive wind, twice,  
which her lover ignores, she is so intent on wresting another orgasm from Maya…they are both so exhausted that  
they fall into a deep sleep…much later, Carina stirs, awakened by soft sobbing…Maya is sitting up in bed, her  
arms wrapped around her knees, which are drawn up to her chest.

Carina, hugging her, says "Are you…you’re CRYING, Love…did something happened?"

Normally Maya would make some passive-aggressive remark about the Italian beauty’s imperfect  
phrasing, but her mind is a flurry of pain, despair, fatigue, and a sense of loss. “I’m the truck. The destructive  
, out of control, mowing down everything in its path truck. The truck that destroyed the Station 19 family.”

Maya: I’m the truck. I’m the truck that drunkenly plowed into Station 19 and destroyed an entire family.

Carina: Destroyed the Station 19? You’re speaking metaphorically, I hope? Because from what little I  
know of you, you wouldn’t plan to wreak that kind of damage on people who you care for-work with.”

Maya: I’m the truck. I’M THE TRUCK!

Carina holds her, lets her sob loudly, brokenly, stroking her hair and kissing her wet face and neck;  
just BEING THERE…

After leaving Jack in the rear alcove of Joe's, Andy had grabbed her jacket and rushed out; her  
A shift cohorts have have seen this before, in the last few days, and have concluded that she has a  
‘secret tryst’ that she rushes off to after every shift, and Andy doesn’t discourage these speculations;  
she’s actually visiting a close confidant: her uncle: LARSON HERRERA…she tells her Uncle all the  
sordid details, leaving nothing out. His comment about she and Jack ‘helping each other through  
their pain and grief’ by screwing is that at least she’s not making the rounds of Seattle bars and  
clubs, bedding randos. He does say that she should close the ‘dick therapy’ out sooner than later-before  
it gets ‘messy’ (the exact words she would use with Jack later that week). A former firefighter himself  
(who rose to Battalion Chief rank in WallaWalla). he advises that he’s not thrilled about the implications  
of ‘banging your way to the top’ some might tag her with, but you love who you love. That man appears  
to be Robert Sullivan, and knowing how head-strong his niece is, he knows better than to try to deter her  
from her path.

He agrees that his brother keeping his impending death from her is wholly fucked up (Larson is nothing if  
not BLUNT). He suggests trying to see it from Pruitt’s side: an attempt to spare her yet more grief and loss  
so soon after Ryan, losing her Romantic partner, and her promotion. The important thing is to stop, or at least  
slow down, this downward spiral...Andrea thanks him, kisses him goodbye, and again hurries to her vehicle,  
having made a decision:...

Braking hard in front of her destination, Andrea jumps from her vehicle, rushes up the concrete steps,  
and raps hard and fast on Robert Sullivan's front door; the instant that he opens up, she starts talking:

“I CAN’T do it. I thought that I could; I was determined to try to keep fighting with you, with Pruitt,  
with the spirit of my dead friend. I can’t do it, and I don’t want to. And I just want to feel safe, and to be  
safe. In the only safe place that I have. I know that now. I need a change from being sad, and PISSED OFF,  
and sick of being sad, and pissed off. I closed the door on you when you tried to be that place. Please don’t  
do that now. I know that I hurt you with Gibson, but I had to go THERE to get HERE. And that’s over. Done.  
And I’ll stand here, rambling on and on, unless you kiss me…now would be good…"

The heat of that coupling of their lips is searing, ELECTRIC…he brings her inside, lifts her up so  
that she can take the pressure off of his arms and lower back by wrapping her thick thighs about his waist…

On the carpet, in front of the fireplace, her excellent oral caresses cause him to blast a copious  
slew of cum into her mouth; he’s wanted this so long, dreamed of it daily; his self-enforced celibacy  
and the excitement of finally experiencing what he wants so badly causes this forceful ejaculation after  
only ten minutes……the second time is slower, at least in the beginning: then they ‘pound it out’  
Through the cloud of lust blurring her mind, the intensity of their fucking melds the equally extreme  
feelings of love and desire surging through Maria Andrea Herrera; AT LAST , at LONG LAST the two  
lovers can consummate what they have long been denied…on all fours, Robert’s insistent, thorough  
thrusts grind all recriminations, feelings of hurt and anguish, of WHO DID WHAT TO WHOM, of  
whose fault that they have had to wait so long to get here to dust. The welcoming, oven hot embrace  
of Andrea’s churning, squelching cunt is the cure for what ails them…


	2. STANDING PAT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To what extent should the Ripley's get involved with Sullyvandy's  
> personal issues?

Lucas is fully 'up-to-speed' his best friend's personal life, and he's not real happy about one  
particular aspect: Lieutenant Andrea Herrera...per Sully, she's back with Jack Gibson, 'working  
through' her grief. and sadness. He says so, to Victoria.

"I seem to recall a certain tall, blonde, and ooo-la-la fire official do did JUST THAT after his two  
marriages ended," she points out.

"That tall, blonde, ooo-la-la chieftain went OUTSIDE his station, and OUTSIDE his circle of  
acquaintances," Rip argues.

Victoria has to concede that particular point. Obviously remaining in the same home as Maya wasn't an  
option; GIBSON though, was in MAYA'S bed not so long ago (as a previous 'ex' of Andy's, she'd felt justified  
in reading the Blonde the 'riot act' when their tryst is discovered-the GIRL CODE', ya know)...Vic finds it  
impossible to justify her bestie's current hypocritical behavior as Jack's new bed partner. "OK, ALRIGHT...but look  
at all that's happened: she's already fighting with Pruitt, Sullivan and she bust up, then Ryan Tanner gets shot...  
Bishop gets the job that SHE expected, and now Pruitt is keeping secrets about his health-AGAIN-and in six months  
pa-dow! another funeral...BABE...that's a BUTT-LOAD of pain."

"OK...I can see how one might fall apart under the stresses of just one or two of those stressors. But  
Sully is my BEST FRIEND, Love."

"And Andy's MINE...what do we do?" She thinks a few seconds, then blurts "OH! OH! We STAY OUT  
OF IT, unless one or both asks for our intervention; otherwise, we agree that they BOTH need to get their shit  
together."

"All of what you just said," Lucas agrees.


	3. A NEW PAGE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean goes to DAD SCHOOL (with Pruitt Herrera), and gets  
> much needed insight.
> 
> SullyVandy has the Ripleys over for a very enjoyable and productive  
> evening)

IF (and that’s a HUGE IF), he decides to keep TMD, he’ll have to seriously up his ‘daddy’  
game, Dean Miller will…Thank God Pruitt had come by, really only to drop off gifts for the baby,  
and then to rescue him from ‘crying hell’…WHY Was TBD crying, NON STOP? Let us count the  
reasons: Dean presenting her with cold formula, Dean not completely DISSOLVING the formula powder,  
TBD not being able to smell JJ (that BITCH!)…once Pruitt had gotten her to sleep, he’d given the abandoned  
Father a crash-course for when he is not around.

They’d had a nice visit, until Dean stepped on his dick….he’d actually said “Sir…with all due respect, and  
no insult intended…why is it that you won’t fight to stay alive, to get to see and experience all that you’ll miss  
if you DON’T FIGHT: Andy’s wedding, your Grandchildren…how badly can you want all of that, and not try?”

(Yeaaaaah…he probably shouldn’t have said that…)

Pruitt had literally reamed him inside out, for his audacity to question his reasoning behind his decision.  
"Until you stand HERE, in my shoes Miller, there’s no way that you can ever know the pain of cuddling  
that Little Girl in there and knowing that I will never meet those Grand Children you mentioned. Or see  
Andrea make Captain, or you, and the other un ranked members of your team, reach whatever goals that you’ve set  
for yourselves. At least I got to see that asshole Dixon get drummed out in disgrace. I tell you what, Muller, let’s  
trade places: YOU die, and I’ll bring up your baby…” the look on Dean’s face brings his rant to an end.  
“Are you-are you thinking of NOT keeping her!!?”

+++++++++++++++++++

“I’ll get it!”, Andy calls from the kitchen, which she has, in the space of a few hours, claimed as her own…  
they both agreed that the roommate with Gibson situation can’t continue, and so after shopping for her favorite  
kitchen spices, as well as two changes of clothing and some toiletries (graciously gifted via the Battalion Chief’s  
‘black card’), LT Herrera has begun the process of making this abode _THEIRS_ …

She greets the Ripley’s effusively, even going as far as to hug and kiss Lucas, along with Vic, which he  
accepts graciously, after his initial shock. “The Ripley’s, Babe!” she yells down the hall, then offers seats  
and refreshments to her guests, grinning happily.

After Sullivan joins them, the females chat about Vic’s timeline for conceiving; the Men lament the cancelling  
of the NCAA 64-team basketball tourney. After a while, Lucas addresses the gorilla in the room: “Well: you two.”

“Yes,” Sully says. “We two. With your proposal already signed, it’s no longer an issue: right?”  
He's talking about Ripley's proposal, already signed by Mayor Rhimes, to modernize personal relationships  
among the members of the PD and FD, and city agencies and departments (allowing for the realities that  
persons who spend so much time together, in such close proximity much of the time, are more likely than not  
to gravitate toward one another...and should not be punished for it. The proposal has mechanisms to discourage  
abuse, and report and punish or 'forced' unwanted relationships).

Lucas hedges. “I meet with Assistant Mayor Vernoff on Monday. I’ll clarify whether the Mayor’s  
and City council’s votes from last week put the policy in effect THEN, or if there’s a specific time frame.”  
The Chief turns to Sullivan’s partner. “Herrera…ANDY…I have been very boorish where you and Sully are  
concerned. Inexcusable, now that I reflect on it. I see the change in him-I see the OLD SULLY, the one I’ve  
missed, shining through again. And that can only be because of you. Please accept my apology-BOTH OF YOU.  
As my Aussie Gran dad would say: ‘I’ve been a right arsehole’. And I’ll do better.”

Vic says “YAY, for my man!-say it with me now: ‘THANK YOU, Vic!’...anybody?"

“Thank you for that, Lucas. For us to make it, the support of both of you is so important: and appreciated.  
I already feel a weight lifted off of me with you and I not constantly at odds.”

“AGAIN: THANKS VIC!”


End file.
